Shiba Tsukune
Shiba Tsukune é Alma de Shiba, Protetora do Conselho dos Cinco, Guardiã do tao de Shinsei, Daimyô dos Shiba, e Campeã do Clã Fênix. Seal of the Phoenix (The Chrysanthemum Throne flavor). Aparência Os cabelos dela são castanhos-escuro. Risen from the Flames, by Robert Denton III Yôjimbô Quando jovem, Tsukune se chamava Yûka, e tinha um irmão mais velho, Hatsu. The Sword and the Spirits, by Robert Denton III Ela treinou como uma bushi com o Clã Leão The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer na Escola de Comandantes Akodo. Service and Sacrifice, by Mari Murdock Seu irmão morreu, e desde então Tsukune passou a carregar um Tenugui que havia sido dado a ela pelo seu irmão quando era criança. Ela eventualmente retornou para as terras da Fênix e treinou na Escola de Guardiões Shiba, sendo eventualmente apontada como Yôjimbô de Isawa Tadaka, filho de Isawa Ujina, amigo do pai dela, que era um promissor shugenja da terra. Ela se apaixonou pelo seu protegido. Mais tarde ela perderia o tenugui ao ajudar as vítimas do incêndio do santuário que realizou o funeral de Shiba Ujimitsu, finado Campeão do Clã Fênix. Campeã do Clã Fênix In 1123 D.G. Laderoute confirmation in FFG forum, com dezessete anos, Tsukune acompanhou Tadaka ao funeral do Lorde Shiba Ujimitsu, onde esperava-se que Shiba Tetsu sucedesse o finado campeão. Inesperadamente, Tsukune foi escolhida ao invés dele por Ofushikai, a espada ancestral do Clã Fênix como a Campeã do Clã. Um de seus primeiros atos oficiais foi fazer parte do contingente que participou do casamento de Isawa Kaede com o Campeão do Clã Leão, Akodo Toturi, que se lembrou dela devido ao período que Tsukune treinou nas terras do Leão. Service and Sacrifice, by Mari Murdock Família Kaito Tadaka foi ao Santuário do Penhasco, casa da Família Kaito, onde ele deveria investigar a morte de uma proeminente sacerdotiza, sendo seguido por Tsukune. Por toda a volta, o santuário apresentava sinais de decomposição e profanação, e as proteções que aprisionaram um demônio maligno por séculos estavam enfraquecidas. The Sword and the Spirits (Novella flyer) Tsukune conheceu Asako Maezawa, que havia isdo enviado para a corte dos Kaito, junto ao Daimyô Kaito, Kaito Nobukai. Durante as investigações ela descobriu a verdade sobre os Kaito, que originalmente eram yobanjin da tribo Hyôketsu que foram assimilados pela família Isawa após Kaito no Momotsukihime abandonar o seu povo. O noivo dela, Ateru, foi morto durante a guerra civil dos Hyôketsu, que se seguiu ao evento, e o nome dele foi esquecido e seu espírito inqueito tem ansiado por vingança desde então. Nobukai foi assassinado por onryô, os seguidores de Ateru, e Kaito Kosori se ergueu como a nova Daimyô Kaito, sendo instrumental para a derrota de Ateru. Durante a batalha, o fantasma de Shiba Ujimitsu apareceu algumas vezes para Tsukune, eventualmente se sacrificando para evitar que Tsukune fosse arrastada para o Tôshigoku. A Fênix resolveu o mistério, ao custo de pequenos ferimentos para Tadaka e ferimentos severos para Tsukune, como algumas costelas quebradas e uma clavícula partida, prejudicando o movimento de seu braço para sempre. Tsukune começou a usar os cabelos para cobrir o lado direito do rosto, e assim cobrir a iris de seu olho direito, que ficou d e uma cor roxa doentia, um fragmento do Tôshigoku que sempre estaria com ela. Tsukune fez de Maezawa o seu conselheiro pessoal e ordenou que os Kaito investigassem a questão do desequilíbrio elemental, que provocara os problemas em suas terras. Graças às vitórias de outros Kaito nas terras da Fênix, os Kaito foram elevados a uma família plena do clã. Outsiders, by Robert Denton III Desaparecimento de Ujina Surpreendentemente Ujina desapareceu, deixando o Conselho dos Cinco com apenas três Mestres. Sua filha Kaede rejeitou herdar o assento do pai. A Fênix enviou um Samurai para buscar Tadaka, encontrá-lo e fazê-lo retornar das terras da Família Kuni para se reagrupar com a liderença do Clã. A Call for Unity (Phoenix Clan letter). Um samurai da Família Asako foi incumbido de buscar a liderança do Clã Caranguejo para conseguir ajuda a fim de convencer Tadaka a retornar para a Fênix, bem como ajudar a apontar onde ele poderia ser encontrado. Tales from the Winter Court (Worlds 2018 storyline result) Categoria:Líderes do Clã Fênix Categoria:Membros do Clã Fênix Categoria:Bushis